gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Allestian
History Born on a Tyristrian Code-5 Prison Transporter it was inevitable that she would be destined for peculiar things, especially after she phased through three floors into an engine room at the tender age of one and three quarters and five days. Growing up in such violent surroundings toughened her up, making her the youngest, and tallest, member of the ship's central gang from the age of seven until the age of twelve. An attack by the Sarandan fleet, two years later, eventually led to her being stranded on the desolate planet of Claine with only her pet iguana, Curly, before being accidentally discovered by a search team looking for survivors of the Sarandan's cull. She was trying to convince the captain for three days that she was not a threat before he let her near the rest of the search team. She was given a bucket. Immediately deposited at the Time Agency she underwent basic training in cookery and sewing (among other things) before gaining further experience in swordfighting and lunar searches - becoming one of the foremost experts in Lycanthropes in all known galaxies, and Earth (and learning how to make a mean Lobster thermador!). Unfortunately an explosion (toast overload) at the Agencies Vortex generator destroyed her chances of having a career as an Agent and also left her immortal, with a handy gift of making perfect toast. The aftermath being an enormous black hole that annihilated the Agency and also radiation that left her with regenerative cells and pink hair. Unfortunatly the explosion killed her beloved Curly. Alone, she started to travel through the darker realms of space before sneaking aboard the Cantina and seeing herself become a team member. For her efforts she was awarded a red flying kite named Jesse. Description Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, average height (well, ish) and build. She is always underestimated but she is one of very few people who has survived being thrown into the Cantina's Pit of Doom without receiving a single scratch, except for the one above her knee. Important Notice: We apologise for the interruption of the "description" of Member 0987342 - Allestian, but new information has just been received. After spending some time as a Taurean Lycan Hunter in early 1928, she suddenly disappeared, along with a pilot ship, after accusations that she had stolen the Taurean's entire chocolate supply. It is unknown where Member 0987342 - Allestian bought the elicit chocolate bars, but it is suspected they also contained caramel. Disappearing into the Nebula Cluster she left the binary message: This red bull doesn't need wings... We apologise again for the interruption. Now to continue with Member 0987342 - Allestian "description". Always seen wearing her coat (One with neverending pockets and its own bar), a top, jeans, and simple sneakers with glow in the dark laces; it is believed that her uniform was recently lost in the wash.... Allestian enjoys long walks on the moons of Jupiter and mountaineering up the ice mountains of Pluto. Although many do not realise she is a sensitive soul, Allestian manages to elude even the most cunning metamorphic creatures with her mysterious disguises. With her love of travel, it's a shame she was born a sea goat (Capricorn), as she detests large bodies of water. Don't mention lettuces around her either, she has a serious lettuce fetish. She likes nothing more than to tie up her lettuce and lick chocolate sauce off its leaves..... Currently in a trial marriage with SillyScipia (shh she doesnt know about the lettuce fetish!), Allestian acts as the sister of the group and the Yin to Jelgate's Yang. Joining the Cantina Allestian recently became a crewmember after suddenly appearing at the bar without any intentions of leaving; despite the many spacing attempts from Jelgate. She hasn't taken part in any of the wars or adventures but was one of the few who fought against Mapp's attempted kidnapping of Brad Wright in an attempt to take over Gateworld. Additionally, Allestian is also known for her game of chase in the Cantina's kitchens with Cowpants and also for her sudden disappearances into the rafters. Her most famous achievement has been the accidental pool party that was caused by her flooding of the Cantina after shooting one of the pipes in the wall. Mischief and Mayhem As she is not currently a part of the adventure, Allestian spends most of her time creating mischief for the other Cantina members with her partner in crime, Silly. Most recent incidents include the application of DEBS (Dextarian Expandable Binding Solution) to the door of Susie's room as well as the locking of Silly in a cupboard. Oh! And dont touch her lettuce or she will poke you with a pitchfork! On another note, Allestians missing uniform (lost in the wash) was discovered the other week by Miss Mibble. Said uniform had unfortunately turned pink due to a rogue red sock. Her new uniform, however, was four sizes too small (size 0) and was sent back for adjustments....three weeks ago. She's not complaining (and neither are her co-workers) about the lack of a uniform, too much frivolities can be had with her coat (bring on the alcomafrol!). Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld